1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments are directed to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having a 3-dimensional (3D) structure and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus has a display region on a substrate. Recently, a display apparatus has been developed in which at least a part of the display apparatus is bent to increase visibility at various viewing angles or to decrease an area of a non-display region.
However, when adjacent regions are bent in different directions, interference can occur in a corner region.